


Hey Arnold: Akumu no Mirai  Gin Uraji Dekiru Soko De ‘e Mada ka (The Nightmarish Future. Yet can there be a Silver Lining?)

by Pokejedservo



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Deconstruction, F/M, Implied Character Death, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first HA! fanfic as it is my first attempt at doing a "Darkier and Edgier" storyline and its my first attempt at a more serious story as well. Anyways this story is set after "The Journal" in which this gives an alternate idea of what would happen if Arnold got the chance to go on a journey to find his parents and what happens afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Arnold: Akumu no Mirai  Gin Uraji Dekiru Soko De ‘e Mada ka (The Nightmarish Future. Yet can there be a Silver Lining?)

(The scene starts by Arnold whom just finished telling all his friends & other P.S 118 cohorts about the story behind that infamous Journal he found in his house alongside with the map in it.)

Helga: So let me get this straight football-head, your mom & dad are lost out in a jungle in the OTHER side of the world and all they left were this journal and a map?

Arnold: Yes…

Helga: And you’re going to try to find a way to get over to that said jungle and in hopes of finding your long-lost parents?

Arnold: Absolutely!

Helga: HA! What kind of STUPID idea is that?! You look for your mom & dads whose been missing for almost your whole life, never got ANY response from them over the years and nobody knows where they are… They are probably dead already for goodness sakes!

Arnold: THEY ARE NOT DEAD!

Helga: Oh REALLY? Well then football head how can you be so sure?

Arnold: That’s exactly why I am going! Besides how can YOU be so sure that their not?!

Helga: Weren’t you listening to what I’m saying?! Been gone for years, never made ANY contact to the outside world, and what’s that about their plane being never found? Huh Arnold?

Gerald: Helga does have a point you know…

Arnold: Yeah & she did have a point during the Eugene Fire Alarm Court Case incident a while back and we all knew how THAT happened huh?

Helga: Oh come off it Football head! Looking for your lost parents out in the middle of a jungle and a petty “court case” about a fire alarm-pulling frame job are two VERY different things Arnold!

Arnold: For the most part that’s true, but your reasoning behind said argument is still mainly the same! They have survived through dangerous terrains well before they got married and I was born and trying to make contact to the outside world would be awfully hard what without telephones, radios and a postal service and such. And their plane could’ve been just in a terrible condition and unable to fly. And don’t forget about the fact that they had to help plenty of people who could’ve died from a vicious disease in a mysterious village. For all we know they could be STILL alive and be there and just be unable to get back! And since sitting around here isn’t going to help them I am going there and try to find them!

Gerald: Wow…

Stinky: I never thought of that…

Sid: Boy Howdy…

Phoebe: Arnold?

Arnold: Yes Phoebe?

Phoebe: Your reasons behind the possibilities of your parents health while quite speculative are genuinely valid. But wouldn’t it be for the best to wait a few years while training your mind & body for such travel. You’re a genuinely intelligent young man Arnold but wouldn’t this venture be too hazardous for your current state?

Gerald: Yeah man if you’re going to do this wait until your older, smarter and stronger. It’ll make the chances of you actually finding them or at least finding out what happen to them go a lot better my friend.

(A good amount of the other kids there cheer in agreement.)

Arnold: You two make good points, but as much I was able to counteract Helga’s points it is true that they have been gone for a long while. And while I maybe awfully young for a trip such as this if I wait until I’m much older and healthier it’ll most likely be WAY too late for me to find them & for them to be still alive. I know the odds are dangerously against me but in order to finally have a conclusive answer once and for all I’m going to have to do it. I hope you understand…

Phoebe: *sigh* I understand…

Gerald: Whatever you say Arnold…

Stinky: Hey I got an idea!

Arnold: You have an idea?

Stinky: Yeah, why not get somebody else to go with you? You’ll probably not make it by yourself but getting any of the grown-ups and/or us kids with you and you just might be able to find what you’re looking for! 

Arnold: It’s a nice idea Stinky but I wouldn’t want to put anybody else in danger through my ordeal here. And besides even if I really wanted to I couldn’t because it’ll be too expensive.

Harold: Expensive? Say how are you going to pay to go there yourself Arnold?

Rhonda: Indeed flying all the way to the other side of the world is no inexpensive task. Trust me I know…

Arnold: I told my Grandparents & my friends at the Sunset Arms about my plans and they all agreed to pitch in and get the money necessary for my idea trip there. It cost nearly everything they had in their life savings but they assure me it would’ve been worth it.

Gerald: So that’s it huh? You’re going to go off there and try to find your parents on your own?

Arnold: Yep…

(He notices that just about everyone there will hang their head low silently.)

Arnold: Don’t be sad, I’ll be okay… 

Rhonda: Wait a minute! I got it! I’ll ask my parents to hire a professional explorer to help you search for your parents. I’ll make sure they will hire an excellent explorer whom will make sure that you survive. 

Arnold: You’d do that? For me?

Rhonda: Arnold, you have aided me through some of my most emotionally troubling times in my life. Aiding my once-weakening friendship with Nadine, rectifying the errors of my ways upon social status, why you even helped me regain my self-confidence during the time my family was poor and more. Indirectly aiding your noble quest is the least I can do!

Arnold (while hugging Rhonda): Thank you Rhonda! Thank you!

(And of course Helga is nearby clenching her fists while Curly is not doing that much better.)

Rhonda: Arnold please! We all must save the celebrations until after your safe return home.

Arnold (As he lets go while they both have a slight blush): You’re right, sorry about that…

Harold: But speaking of helping people, whose going to help us with our problems?

Arnold: Don’t worry Phoebe can do that, she is the smartest one amongst us so I’m very confident that she will help you all with your problems.

Phoebe: I thank you for your vote of confidence Arnold, but are you sure I’m ready for such a challenge?

Arnold: Don’t worry Phoebe; I’m sure Gerald will try to help you out while I’m gone. Won’t you Gerald?

Gerald: Oh sure man, I definitely will…

Arnold: Thank you and besides fortunately nothing TRULY serious will most likely happen while I am gone right?

Phoebe (in a slightly hesitant tone): Right…

Arnold: Indeed and now I’m going back inside. Because I have to plan to make my trip! See you all later! Oh and Rhonda I’ll call you later on when & where your explorer should meet me there.

Rhonda: OK Arnold!

(Arnold leaves to go in inside while everyone else leaves the area. Later on that night Arnold is seen sleeping peacefully in his bed, while over at the Pataki residence, Helga is trying to fall asleep while cuddling her hand-made Arnold Plushie. Gerald is not faring that much better at his house. And meanwhile at the Heyerdahl residence young Phoebe is still feeling rather uneasy as well.)

Phoebe: “Nothing TRULY serious will most likely happen while I am gone right?” *Sigh* I hope your right Arnold; I hope your right…

(In the next morning she woke up and after her various morning routines she heads out the door to meet with the others.)

Arnold: Hi Phoebe your just in time for my announcement to everyone!

Phoebe: Oh? And what would that be?

Arnold: I decided that I’m going to make my trip tomorrow!

Gerald: WHAT?!

Phoebe: Arnold! Aren’t you aware that this is a bit too soon?!

Arnold: That’s what I thought at first but thanks to Rhonda’s help she got a very experience traveler for me to aid me when I get there. If it wasn’t for that I would’ve waited for at least a week or so.

Rhonda: And like he said don’t worry, he’ll be okay the man that Arnold will soon be meeting will take extra care of him through his journey. So relax you two…

Gerald & Phoebe: Okay…

Rhonda: Oh and Arnold (hands him various papers) this is the man that my parents hired to aid your quest. His name is Tim Jay, a nearly 6 foot man in his late 30’s and is known as one of Britain’s finest men in the skill of Jungle Expedition.

Arnold: Wow looks like this could go better than I thought… Rhonda thanks for everything…

Rhonda: Awww think nothing of it!

(Arnold now walks to a spot in front of his friends.)

Arnold: Well everyone, I’m not much for long goodbyes so I’m going to just say this… It’s like that old song that I sometimes hear in my radio “Goodbye Everybody, I’ve got to go… Gonna leave you all behind and face the truth”. Well bye everyone!

Just about all the kids there: Bye Arnold…

Helga (while trying hard not to hide the fact that she is upset): Huh yeah Football Head, just you wait we’ll seen you soon alright… Coming back with your tail between your legs! You’ll see! This whole thing is stupid and you know it!

(Fortunately unlike yesterday Arnold just basically shrugs it off this time.)

Arnold (with a small grin): Whatever you say Helga…

(He heads back inside and on the next day his grandparents drive him over to the Airport. Grandpa settles the payments as Arnold heads over to the plane that’ll take him there. The length of the trip is not all that much different compared to most trips of such distance. When he finally arrives there he steps out of the airplane and it doesn’t take him long to find Mr. Jay waiting for him.)

Tim Jay (in a smooth British accent): Hello are you Arnold?

Arnold: Yes…

Tim Jay: Greetings, I am Timothy Jay. I was hired by the Wellington Family due to their daughter’s special request. I have been briefed of the purpose of your journey and while it is wise not to rush but do not worry we will start your journey real soon.

Arnold: Thank you sir…

Tim Jay: Your very welcome and besides the Wellingtons happen to be old friends of mine. How do you know their daughter?

Arnold: Oh you mean Rhonda? She just simply happens to be a friend of mine.

Tim Jay: Oh yes, I have heard many wonderful things about you. She kept telling me all sorts of stories about your acts of kindness. She apparently shows some fondness of you and frankly one can almost wonder if she… as you lads say “Like Likes you”. ;)

Arnold: Huh?!

Tim Jay: Heh heh kidding my lad just kidding…

Arnold: Oh…

Tim Jay: Well anyways the Wellingtons have booked us a room at the nearby hotel. Let’s rest there while we will plan on how the trip will go.

Arnold: Alright then…

(They leave the airport to head over to a nearby hotel, but meanwhile back at the Neighborhood about a couple of days later some tension happened.)

Gerald: Hey Nadine!

Nadine: Oh hello Gerald…

Gerald: Hi, has Rhonda mentioned anything yet to you about Arnold?

Nadine: Actually as a matter of fact, yes she did. She just recently told me that Arnold has arrived there safe & sound with Mr. Jay.

Gerald: Oh phew that’s a relief…

Nadine: Indeed it is…

Gerald: OK then well thanks for the info!

Nadine: Your welcome…

(A few days later)

Phoebe: Ok let’s go over this again, what is going wrong with you two?

Sid: HE TRIED TO SWALLOW ME WHOLE!

Phoebe: Oooookay… Harold WHY did you try to eat Sid… alive?

Harold: I was hungry…

Sid: Do I LOOK like food to you Harold?! HUH?! HUH?! 

Harold: Well you smelled like it!

Sid: I do not!

Phoebe: Actually Sid… (Suddenly she notices a smell as she starts sniffing) …you do.

Sid: How?

Phoebe: You smell like… (she sniffs him again) Marinara Sauce… (another sniff) with a touch of oregano…

Sid: How would you know?

Phoebe: Trust me, I know Italian sauces…

Harold: Ok then Sid, why do you smell like that?

Phoebe: Yes is there any reason why?

Sid: Well I don’t know much of Italian sauces, but my dad did try to get me some Italian-imported cologne recently…

Phoebe: Italian-Imported Cologne?

Sid: Yep, it was for to make me feel “manly” heh heh… 

Phoebe: Oh, well it simply appears that your father has bought a rather odd choice of Italian Cologne. So it is the utmost advisable that you desist using said product in order to prevent incidents like this to occur again.

Sid & Harold: Huh?

Gerald: Sid, stopping using that Cologne unless you want to end up giving Harold here an extra inch or few on his waistline.  
Sid: Oh… okay…

Stinky (Nearby, thinking): Gee willikers and they wonder why I don’t hang around with them as much as I use to anymore.

(They leave)

Phoebe: *Sigh* Another day, another dysfunctional patient…

Gerald: Well well Dr. P you’ve only been doing this for various other people for only a few days and now you’re starting to sound like an expert.

Phoebe: True, but I’ve certainly been through enough experience with the job to last me a while I’ll tell you that right now. It didn’t seem so bad at first but I’m still getting awfully… stressed over when Curly tried to… “expose” himself in demanding on why Rhonda is being nicer to Arnold than him. 

Gerald: Yeah but then again its Curly, he has always needed a good trip to an asylum every now then to put it quite mildly.

Phoebe: Indeed…

Gerald: And say how’s ol’ Pataki been doing lately?

Phoebe: Not too well I’m afraid, we might be feeling some tension over Arnold’s absence but she has been feeling a lot more anxious than we are…

Gerald: Surprise surprise…

Phoebe: Indeed, I have tried to talk to Helga and try to calm her though unfortunately I have yet to succeed.

Gerald: Well you keep trying there Pheebs, but there is at least some good news about this.

Phoebe: Oh?

Gerald: Now that Helga is busy moping about Arnold still in that Jungle, I get to be with you more often as your now the official yet unofficial therapist here. Granted for the most part that time is spent trying to help you helping other people’s problems but every now & then we do get an occasional bit of “quiet time” amongst ourselves. Heh heh… ;)

Phoebe (with quite the blush): Down boy, we most keep focusing on aiding our fellow denizens of this neighborhood.

Gerald: I know… I know but still it’s a rather nice potential “bonus” if I do say so myself.

Phoebe (Same facial tone): If you say so…

(Gerald notices Nadine nearby as Phoebe is now trying to get her cheeks back to normal.)

Gerald: Yo Nadine! How’s it going girl?

Nadine: Oh I’m just fine thank you…

Gerald: That’s cool; say has Rhonda given any extra info on Arnold yet?

Nadine: Not much I’m afraid, both Arnold & Mr. Jay have explored a pretty decent amount of the jungle so far but no real progress has been made. But not too worry these things take time and they are both safe.

Gerald: That’s good, that is good… well thanks for the info there Nadine!

Nadine: OK then Gerald your very welcome, goodbye.

Gerald: Buh bye…

(More days have passed and as time went on the anxiety some folks had over Arnold never truly went away. Put a drastic change this way comes and it’s about to start at the schoolyard…)

Nadine: Rhonda? Rhonda? Where are you?

(She searches around and she eventually finds her in a more lone area, she appears to be far more quiet than usual and looking rather depressed.)

Nadine: Rhonda! What are you doing here?

Rhonda: Oh hello Nadine… *sigh* I… just wanted to be alone for a while…

Nadine: What’s the matter Rhonda?

Rhonda: Oh… I can’t tell you now Nadine…

Nadine: Yes you can…

Rhonda: No, I can’t but please do try to tell everyone we know of that I have an announcement to make after school. Tell them it’s about Arnold…

Nadine: OK I will…  
Rhonda: Thank you…

(Later on that day a group of most of the kids & adults from throughout the show’s history have gathered around to meet while Rhonda is about to make her announcement.)

Rhonda: Everyone I have gathered you all today because I have news about Arnold…

Gerald: How is he going in his trip?

Stinky: Is he coming home soon?

Harold: Did he get us any souvenirs? 

Rhonda: *Sigh* I’m afraid not because as of just recently our dear friend Arnold has… (as her eyes start to tear) died… 

(Everyone was silent when Rhonda told them all of Arnold’s death, most of them held their head low in silence. Some of them had their eye’s widening in shock. And of course Helga whom was nearby trying to hide herself dropped her locket with Arnold’s picture on it as it shattered into pieces on the ground. She fell down on her knees, eyes widening with terror as she is just simply… shivering…)

Gerald: How could this have happened?!

Rhonda: I learned about it last night when my father finished calling Mr. Jay on the phone. 

(Scenes flash back to later on Last Night.)

Mr. Wellington: Hello Timothy how has the expedition been going? (Starts hearing some rather heavy breathing) Timothy? Are you there? What’s going on?

Tim Jay: Sir… the… boy…

Mr. Wellington: Yes yes! What about the boy?

Tim Jay: I’ve tried to save him! Honestly I have! I tried very hard to rescue him even if may risk my life! 

Mr. Wellington: Calm down my good man! What happened?!

Tim Jay: He… he… passed way…

Mr. Wellington: What? How can this be?

Tim Jay: We were just recently about to make a boat trip through the canals, the skies were starting to form some rather ominous clouds. I was previously informed that the most we were most likely going to get is a common day thunderstorm. And that’s what it seemed to be at first… But then it took a very unexpected turn for the worst. The wind began going fiercer, the rain starting to come in a much more rapid downpour and the thunder was truly beginning to violently roar. I became more cautious due to the sudden ill change of the weather. Alas the weather kept getting worse over time; it got so violent that the boat couldn’t handle it. I held onto Arnold and tried to find a way to escape the worse of the storm but the situation went so out of hand we got separated. When the weather finally cleared up I arose from my unintentional hiding place and searched around for Arnold. I may have been a bit battered but I was still alive I frantically searched for the poor boy then I eventually found out that I survived but alas Arnold did not. I found his body not too far off from where I was and I saw that his body was mortally wounded and he had no pulse. *Sigh* I’m truly sorry for my failure old friend…

Mr. Wellington: Don’t blame yourself my good man you did the best that you could.

Tim Jay: Okay… it took some time but fortunately I saw a rescue team whom were informed of the recent shipwrecking. I was one of the only survivors as the rest went in body bags. Please do send my sincerest apologies to young Ms. Wellington.

Mr. Wellington: Very well then I will and make sure that the boy is delivered back to the states.

Tim Jay: Yes sir I will inform the morgue right away…

Mr. Wellington: See that you do…

(Scene now goes back into the present)

Rhonda: And now too long until after my father told me the news, Arnold’s body came in not too long before today. The funeral will be at the end of the week… Thank you for coming…

(They all left silently and as a few days pass the funeral came. Many people came in and it even got some intention from the local news.)

News Reporter: Hello this is coming live from the local funeral home as local boy Arnold died at the age of 10 while during a tragic incident while on a trip overseas. You might’ve remembered him from incidents such as leading the successful attempt to get his neighborhood to win “Most tried attempts to break world records” in the book of World Records and such. And of course when he got former multimillionaire Maximillian Scheck arrested while trying to illegally plow down preserved land. Many of the local citizens of his neighborhood arrive to mourn his death and it even attracted the intention of struggling formerly sensational musical artist Dino Spumoni, excuse me Dino could we have your comment on this tragedy?

Dino Spumoni: What can I say? Death is truly a cruel thing, Arnold’s a good kid that helped me out of my tight spots more than once. He is a good kid that deserved a good future but what did he get instead? Killed off by one of Mother Nature’s little freak accidents that’s what! It’s a sad world we live in when good kids like Arnold die while washed up schmucks like me are still around. And if you don’t mind, I’ll be heading in now…

News Reporter: Ok then…

(Dino enters inside)

News Reporter: Well there you have it and since Dino has so far been the only one whom wanted to comment this has been the local evening news signing off.

(Inside the building the Funeral is going on while various people went over to Arnold’s coffin and gave their sentiments.)

Eugene: Oh Arnold I never would’ve guessed that this would happen. But one thing you’ve helped me is to stay brightly cheerful at our darkest times… So I must stay chipper… I…must stay… oh who am I kidding?! WAH! I’M SORRY FOR THIS ARNOLD!

Sheena (while trying to comfort him): There there… it’s ok Eugene I’m sure he’ll understand… 

Lila: Oh Arnold I’m just ever so sorry about never telling you that I actually did “Like you Like you” but I had… different reasons why I couldn’t tell you. I’m just ever so sorry…

Stinky: Wow, even though we’ve know this for days it still feels so weird with you being gone Arnold…

Sid: Yeah you’re the LAST kid I ever though would die at that age. Sure you may have got in some scrapes but… You? Dead? It’s so bizarre…

Harold: Yeah we’re all gonna miss you man, I dunno how we’d be without you…

Big Patty: Indeed you always have been a big help to us all…

Torvald: Hi Arnold, I didn’t know what to say so earlier today I beaten up that big jerk Wolfgang earlier. Heh I bet ya he is still lying unconscious in a nearby dumpster even now. I’m sorry I didn’t do that BEFORE all of this happened but well… better late then ever…

Rhonda: Oh Arnold, dear gallant Arnold I sincerely apologize for all of this. I wanted to help you rediscover an important part of your life. But yet you end up having it end. Irony can be so cruel… 

(Then Gerald came in and took a good look at the coffin with a portrait of Arnold standing right nearby it. He looked at it for a few minutes then just simply cried. Phoebe tries to walk him out of the pathway while trying to comfort him along the way.)

Grandpa Phil: Oh Arnold I never should’ve let you go, I may be old but I’m still strong enough to take a jungle! The only reason why I stayed is because somebody had to stay and take care of the boarding house. And I thought that ever since you told me your rich little friend hired somebody to help I thought you’d be safe. *sigh* My own Grandson has left this mortal coil about the same way my son did… You always did have your father’s sense of adventure didn’t you? Who’d knew it be the end of you like it did to him? (Tries harder not to cry) No parent should never have to bury their children… ever…

(Pookie sets her hand on his shoulder.)

Grandpa Phil: Pookie?

Grandma Pookie: Yes Phil?

Grandpa Phil: All I’m gonna say is that the old quote “It is every parents dream… to outlive their children” is the biggest crock I ever heard.

(They walk away as the known boarders came in.)

Ernie: Grandpa’s not the only who feels that should’ve went in Arnold’s place. He is a bright young boy whom had a future. And me? I’m just a middle-aged guy whom pretty much used all his future, you could’ve done something great for your life and others. Me? I pretty much did all I’m ever really going to in my life.

Mr. Hyunh: I too feel deeply guilty, Arnold had plenty to live for while I did not…

Mr. Kokoshka: Me too, at least you guys have jobs I just sit around in the house all day.

Ms. Kokoshka: Oh now guys, Arnold had to do what he felt was right. He never wanted to put anyone else he cared for in danger. And even though things didn’t turn out happily at least he might end up joining with his parents after all…

All 3 of them: Yeah…

(More people came & went while giving their mournful sentiments to our dearly departed football-head. And as time passed it went as during the next few days the people try to get on with their lives. Though some have had a harder time than others…) 

Phoebe: Hello Gerald…

Gerald: Hey Phoebe… 

Phoebe: I saw a little something at the music section at the electronics store recently…

Gerald: Oh? What would that be?

Phoebe: Dino Spumoni’s new blues single “Lost in the Wind” needless to say it was a tribute to Arnold.

Gerald: And all things considered its truly understandable…

Phoebe: Indeed… 

Gerald (notices a certain house nearby): I see you’ve been near the Pataki house again.

Phoebe: Indeed I have, I tried to check on Helga but according to her parents she locked herself up after Rhonda’s announcement not so long ago…

Gerald: Do you think she can still be helped?

Phoebe: I’m not quite sure, her highly repressed emotions she has been carrying of our late great friend would most likely make her loose sanity a lot more. But as she is right now it’s a bit too soon to tell…

(Meanwhile inside Helga’s room she has very frequently curled up still in shock over Arnold’s death nearby her closet. However just recently she started to stand up, she looked like a total mess. She has barely done anything but being in her depressed seemingly catatonic state. But as she stood up she started to walk towards her dresser and she picked up a familiar little pink book. She turned the pages to find a picture of that ever-so certain “football head”. She deeply stared into the picture and then as her eyes teared she places her face into the book as she cries. But then the light from the mirror started to hit her eyes she began to notice it as she headed towards the window. She looked out of the window and looked at the view of the nearby buildings she how peaceful the area was. It looked so nice & serene it almost seemed like it was going to sooth her, but that moment of comfort did not last long as she moved away and continued moping. However tomorrow morning everything was going to change…)

Phoebe: Hello Mr. Pataki how have you been?

Big Bob: Eh, not much…

(After Phoebe made her routine introduction to ol’ Big Bob she noticed somebody else was actually downstairs in the kitchen.)

Phoebe: HELGA!

Big Bob: Don’t go too near her, she hasn’t bathed in days. Miriam and I haven’t been able to really get her out of her room for quite some time now.

Phoebe: I understand that… (She walks over to Helga) Hello Helga, it is good to see you again. Our friends have worried about you well I know I have… But do not worry Helga I am here to help you. I’ll be sure of it…

(Helga’s eyes twitch a little as she mumbled she walked over to the drawers searching for something. Phoebe quickly noticed and started to get a little suspicious…)

Phoebe (while slowly backing away): Helga? What are you doing?

(Helga did not respond to the rather reluctant Phoebe at first but in just a few moments, Helga quickly grabbed Phoebe and stabbed her with a knife she found. The stab wound drew blood that slowly dripped down.)

Phoebe: Helga… why?

Helga: Why? Why? Okay… I’ll tell you why… something tells me that wanting to help me hasn’t been the only thing on your mind lately…

Phoebe: What?

Helga: I’ve noticed that you and ol’ Geraldo have been acting awfully chummy lately…

Phoebe: What do you mean by that?

Helga: I saw you two yesterday Phoebe! And after I saw you two yesterday I started to remember something… This hasn’t been the first time you two have been together has it?

Phoebe: We’re just good friends Helga…

Helga: And we’re suppose to BEST Friends Phoebe! Or have you forgotten about that?! So tell me WHY do you not talk about him? Huh?! HUH?! I tell you all MY secrets yet you’ve failed to tell me about this! Tell me Phoebe is there a reason WHY you never tell me about your little fling with him huh? Of course there is he always seems so smug when he is near me. I bet you told him about… something have you?

Phoebe: N…..no…

Helga: Heh you’re a terrible liar Phoebe, but I suppose that’s the luck of my life huh? My older sister’s obnoxious, my mother is a loser and my father is a jackass. The love of my life is gone and here I am exposing you as the little RAT you are! I hope your proud of yourself…

(Phoebe grew more & more terrified at her insanely ranting friend. But as soon as Helga removed the knife from Phoebe.)

Helga: Heh heh you and Geraldo are something else alright… I got a lovely idea to show that there are no hard feelings… It appears that for a while you’ve been secretly with him and tried not to worry your little head about it… (She starts placing the knife near Phoebe’s throat) How abut I deliver it to him? Won’t he be in for a surprise?

(And then Big Bob surprisingly has another one of his lapses of decency by trying to sneak up on Helga trying to restrain her. It almost seemed to work but just at the last moment she quickly stabs one of Big Bob’s hands as he screams in pain.)

Helga (bitterly): Nice try…

Big Bob: HELGA WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WE’VE BEEN TRYING TO HELP YOU ALL THIS TIME!

Helga: Help? HELP?! YOU BARELY LIFT A FINGER TO EVER REALLY HELP ME! I HAVE EVERY FULL FRICKIN’ RIGHT TO HATE YOU! YOUR ALWAYS AT WORK SELLING YOUR CRAPPY BEEPERS! YOU BARELY EVER SHOWN RESPECT TO ME! AND THE ONLY PERSON YOU EVER REALLY GAVE ATTENTION TO WAS OLGA!

Big Bob: Olga?! This was more about Olga?! Look Helga you wanna know why Olga is so respected?! Simple SHE ACTUALLY DOES SOMETHING WITH HER LIFE! Unlike you she takes charge of herself and uses her talents to the fullest! While YOU on the other hand all you ever did was just sit around and nag at everyone all day! WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT OLGA IS RESPECTED THROUGH HER LIFE BECAUSE SHE ACTUALLY USES IT!

(Big Bob’s enraged angry rant got Helga to lower her knife and she looked down as her grip on Phoebe started to loosen.)

Phoebe: Helga… its not too late… please… let me help you…

(Helga let go of Phoebe as she started to feel relieved. Could her words have finally got into Helga? The room was silent at first but then Helga started to hear a little bit of dripping, namely the blood in her knife. It kept on dripping as she started to raise her head…)

Helga: Heh heh… look at you all… so messy… you have a bit of a mess on yourself as so does he… and I’m starting to feel a little… left out…

(Phoebe’s eyes started to widen in terror as Helga went ahead and stabbed herself to death. As she feel into the floor into a little pool of her own blood.)

Helga: Phoebe… I’m… sorry…

(And alas poor Phoebe stared at absolute horror at the sight of her dying friend as the rather aggravated Big Bob hid his face with his other hand and walked away from there… A little later on that day in school at Mr. Simmons class….) 

Mr. Simmons: Alright class now we shall go over last night’s homework so…

(There is a knock on Mr. Simmons’ door)

Mr. Simmons: Hmm… I wonder whom can that be? (He walks over there while he is being informed of a certain current event.) Oh no… (He walks back over to nearby the chalkboard) Class I’m afraid I have terrible news. This morning while Phoebe Heyerdahl was trying to walk with Helga Pataki to school something terrible happened. Helga lost sanity and attacked Phoebe.

(Most of the class gasped)

Gerald: WHAT?!

Mr. Simmons: However due to how differently the situation went, Phoebe Heyerdahl and Helga’s father are now in the hospital whilst unfortunately Helga Geraldine Pataki… died that morning due to a case of suicide.

(Most of the class was silent but Gerald got out of his seat and went to Mr. Simmons)

Gerald: Mr. Simmons you have GOT to let me go there! I have to see how she is doing!

Mr. Simmons: Now Gerald I wholeheartedly understand on why you want to go but I’m afraid I can’t let you get yet. School is still in session…

Gerald: But Mr. Simmons…

Mr. Simmons: But don’t forget you can go there after school, and don’t worry I’ll inform your parents about where you are by phone.

Gerald: Thank you sir…

(A little later on that day during recess most of the kids in the school went out playing but Gerald was just sitting around as when Lila started to notice.)

Lila: Oh hello Gerald…

Gerald: Hey Lila…

Lila: Your still sad because of that incident Mr. Simmons told us earlier aren’t you?

Gerald: Heh your darn right I am…

Lila: I understand, this whole ordeal has given me sadness as well. Ever since Arnold met his tragic demise I genuinely hoped that Helga will come through this and live on but I guess that just wasn’t meant to be…

Gerald: No kidding but Phoebe is the one I’m truly worried about…

(Then Stinky comes in)

Stinky: Howdy y’all…

Gerald: Hey Stinky…

Lila: Hello Stinky, Gerald is feeling rather depressed over the terrible event that happened this morning…

Stinky: Oh… you mean when Helga went nuts by attacking Phoebe and the she just plain killed herself while Phoebe and Helga’s dad are at the hospital?

Lila: Yes I’m afraid so…

Stinky: I can understand that, say Gerald can I ask you a favor?

Gerald (in a slightly bitter tone): What?

Stinky: When you visit Phoebe at the Hospital could you give her this? (hands Gerald a “Mr. Peanutty” Bar) I was thinking of going there myself but my pappy wanted me to be back home after school.

Lila: Wow this is such a nice gift…

Gerald: Yeah… but, Stinky? Not that I’m complaining but why are you doing this?

Stinky: Aw shucks remember the science experiments we all had to partner up on a while back? Me & Phoebe were doing an experiment on measuring out on how man can…”sal…ivate” while looking at yummy snacks. And she was nice enough to let me drool over Mr. Peanutty Bars and then eat them. And let me tell you something anyone whom is nice enough to just simply let me eat plenty of Mr. Peanutty Bars with no catch is A-OK with me.

Gerald: Oh really?

Stinky: Uh-huh I mean if she added in Lemon Pudding I’d be following her for weeks. But still while we were doing that project she told me all sorts of stuff about you. She did talk of other things such as her family and Helga but I heard so much about you from her. She even started to get embarrassed and not want me to tell and I did until now. You’re a good man Gerald, hope you two go through this ok.

Gerald (now with a smile): Thanks man…

Stinky: Don’t mention it, glad I can help ya…

(He walks away but he starts to notice Lila in front of him and REALLY blushing.)

Lila: Stinky…Peterson…

Stinky: Umm… Yeah?

Lila: That was the sweetest, kindest, most heartwarming showing of compassion I have ever seen!

(She now hugs him very dearly and as for Stinky? Well let’s just say his face is probably redder as he starts to scratch his nose and as these two walk off…)

Gerald: Heh heh go Stinky go!

(Nearby we see Sid and Harold)

Sid: Come to think of it I don’t blame Gerald for getting worried either… I mean first Arnold dies, then Helga and now Phoebe is in the hospital! I MEAN WHICH ONE OF US GOES NEXT?!

Harold: Stop it Sid! Nobody is going to be next as long as we keep our cool! I mean going crazy is what probably got Helga in this mess in the first place…

Sid: Your right… Wow I just got wise advice from Harold…

Harold: I know… things have been going weird here lately, a little TOO weird…

Sid: Yeah…

(After schooltime came as Gerald went to the Hospital to see Phoebe as he waited in the waiting room. Gerald’s family doctor was walking nearby…)

Doc: Well Hello Gerald what brings you here?

Gerald: Oh hi Doc, its about one of this place’s recent patients namely Phoebe Heyerdahl…

Doc: Oh yes I have heard about that one, stab wounding they say…

Gerald: Yeah don’t remind me…

Doc: Don’t worry her chances of survival are quite good, she broke her leg a while back and made a surprisingly quick recovery. And since this stab wound wasn’t already fatal then I’m sure she’ll be ok…

Gerald: Thanks Doc…

Doc: Your welcome, mind if I walk you other to her room?

Gerald: Yes please!

Doc: Alright then, Nurse this young man is a visitor to one of our patients I’ll be sending him over to her room.

Nurse: Alright then…

(It doesn’t take them long to get into Phoebe’s room and as Gerald walks inside the room.)

Phoebe (now smiling): Hello Gerald…

Gerald: Hey Phoebe how you doing?

Phoebe: I’m doing better… the doctors said that they stopped the blood flow in my wound they’ll start stitching it up soon.

Gerald: That is good, its great to hear that you’ll be fine Phoebe…

Phoebe: Thank you Gerald I appreciate it…

Gerald: Yeah but there is just one thing I want to know… HOW did this happen?!

Phoebe: When I walked over to the Pataki residence this morning I finally saw her after all these days in solitude in her room. I greeted her and tried to tell her that I will be trying to help her. But alas she grabbed a knife and stabbed me, I tried to ask her she is doing this… Her reason why is that she started to notice on how “close” we are… She is fully aware on how you two generally don’t get along and that I hardly talk about you when I talk with her. She started to become paranoid, she told me that you were using me just to spite her. I tried to reason with her but she wouldn’t listen as it seemed that she was going to finish her assault. Mr. Pataki tried to restrain her as she attacked his right hand. He angrily demanded an explanation on her actions and then Helga berated him with just about all the reasons she can think of. And then Mr. Pataki furiously ranted on how Helga should’ve been more of an achiever like her older sister. Helga went silent, I hoped that it meant that she will calm down. But no such luck here she began the notice the blood on me and her father and…

(her small hands started to shiver)

Phoebe: She fiercely stabbed herself to death and as she fell down onto her tile-floored deathbed the last words she said were an apology to me.

Gerald (as now he is the one trying to comfort her): There there Phoebe, it’ll be okay…

Phoebe: I have felt so sympathetic towards her at that time…

Gerald: Phoebe? Don’t you remember what you just said earlier? Why are you feeling so sympathetic towards the very person whom nearly killed you?

Phoebe: I understand why you question me like this but I do have a reason why I feel like this. First of all the area where she stabbed me was more around my abdominal area near my stomach and while death is possible due to more blood loss. But I sensed that Helga was still struggling with not only her sanity but her humanity. If she truly wanted to kill me then she would just stabbed me at a more vital organ. And even though it appeared that she was going to take my life her hands fidgeted as it seemed that the emotional conflict within her was still going. And her apologetic last words are a reassurance…

Gerald: I understand Phoebe… I’m sorry…

Phoebe: No need to apologize Gerald to be honest I’ve always did wonder if I am being but a mere optimistic fool to try to help her…

Gerald: No Phoebe your not a fool, your one of the brightest & kindest people I know. If there was anyone who could’ve done it, it would’ve been you.

Phoebe: Thank you… though I also wonder if I should’ve never told you about her like that while we were in the Tunnel of Love during that Cheese Festival…

Gerald: To be quite honest Phoebe we hang around together on a pretty regular basis, I’m sure I would’ve found out eventually…

Phoebe: That is a rather valid point Gerald and here is the wound… (lifts her hospital gown up and revealing her stab wound) 

Gerald: Wow…

Phoebe: Indeed…

(They were silent for a few moments until Gerald surprisingly had a small little smile.)

Gerald: Say Phoebe could you show me your scar again?

Phoebe: Well… ok…

(She reveals her wound again but this time Gerald’s eyes are at a little something lower.)

Gerald: My my Ms. Heyerdahl, who’d knew you had such a lovely lower fashion sense huh? *Whistles*

(She pulls her hospital gown down & clutching it.)

Phoebe (while having quite the blush): GERALD!

Gerald: Heh heh sorry Phoebe, I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Phoebe: Well ok then, heh heh I know I should slap you for that. But we both certainly did need a laugh…

Gerald (while moving his head towards her): Don’t worry you can always slap me later…

(She actually gives him a good slap in the right cheek of his face)

Phoebe (with a naughty little smile): Who said anything about later? You bad boy you…

Gerald: Why you playful little miss thang…

Phoebe: Guilty as Charged

(They both had a nice little laugh after that.)

Gerald: That felt good…

Phoebe: Indeed it did… 

Gerald: Well I do truly hope you’ll be feeling all better soon, I got to go… Bye…

Phoebe: Until we meet again farewell for now…

Gerald: Indeed… Oh yeah I almost forgot, here… (hands her that candy bar Stinky gave him) It’s a little present from ol’ Stinky, it was his way to kindly pay you back after that “Salivation” experiment you two did a while back.

Phoebe: Well I’ll be, he remembered…

(Later on that night when her parents visited her again for the day)

Mrs. Heyerdahl: Okay sweetie here’s your carrots, reading books and your other scrunches.

Mr. Heyerdahl: Yes and I placed your bonsai tree right nearby your bed.

Phoebe: Thank you both very kindly…

(One of the other doctors came into the room.)

Doctor: Excuse me but visiting hours are now over, please leave.

Mrs. Heyerdahl: Well alrighty then g’night honey…

Phoebe: Good night Mother…

Mr. Heyerdahl: Oyasuminasai Musume-Chan

Phoebe: Oyasuminasai ChiChi-San.

(As her parents leave the area by car)

Mr. Heyerdahl: *sigh* I never should’ve let her be with that girl so much! Times like this make me wish I stayed in Japan!

Mrs. Heyerdahl: Dear?

Mr. Heyerdahl: I’m sorry about that, I know not everything ran perfectly in my home country but still we had such a stronger sense of family there.

Mrs. Heyerdahl: I can understand that, I can say the same thing about back home in Kentucky. We too had a good sense of family there at that good ol’ countryside, everybody pitchin’ in doing their part. So trust me your not the only one whose starting to feel a little homesick.

Mr. Heyerdahl: Understood… 

(In the next day Helga’s funeral came in though lets just say not as many people went there. Though Olga is nearby the coffin frantically begging for forgiveness for not being there to help while crying her eyes out)

Olga: NOOOOOOOOOO! *Continues to cry*

Miriam: Strange on how this happens, I was just sleeping this morning and I barely heard anything at all…

Big Bob: Miriam we’re getting a divorce…

Miriam: Huh?

(Now we see Gerald here walking with Phoebe in a wheelchair)

Gerald: Boy you really are “Man of the hour” here huh?

Big Bob: What do you want?

Gerald: Not much, pathetic on how you couldn’t do what my little friend here has been trying so hard to do. Helping your own daughter!

Big Bob: Hey! I’ve done pretty much all I COULD do!

Gerald: Riiiight… Tell me, ever heard of a lovely invention called “Therapy”?

Big Bob: For your information I HAVE sent her to therapy before! And you know what? The whole thing was a waste of my money! That lady was a quack whom never really helped Helga at all! What makes you think this time will be any different? And there aren’t all that many other therapists in this city and I highly doubt that they are any better here.

Gerald: Even if that was true should you be TRYING to be a good father to her? Lets just say it was probably why she is like this while Phoebe is in here and you still got that bandaging on your hand.

Big Bob: *Sigh* Alright, I will admit I use to treat Olga like I did with Helga back in the day. But then Olga got so talented I couldn’t just ignore her while Helga did have some chances like that Spelling Bee she always messes them up! They say to be a good father is to encourage your child’s strengths and talents, well frankly there just wasn’t that much to encourage…

Gerald: Gee that kind of mindset REALLY got you far here huh?

Phoebe: Now Gerald you shouldn’t be so harsh on Mr. Pataki, after all if it wasn’t for his interference on that morning I could’ve ended up being a causality on that day as well…

Gerald: *sigh* Your right Phoebe…

Big Bob: Naw you have every right to be angry at me. I do actually try to be a good father but I guess it just wasn’t good enough. That kind of parenting worked on me & my dad, and it worked with me & Olga. But I guess it just didn’t work on me & Helga…

(After the funeral came in and went, it was later on that night at the JoHansen residence, Gerald was in his bed and at first it seems that he is just simply ready to go to sleep for the night. But he has two photo pictures with him.)

Gerald (while holding up a pic of Arnold): Arnold, buddy? Why did you have to go? “Oh I’ll be just fine” he said… If there was ever truly a time I needed your help this is it…

(And now looking in a pic of Phoebe)

And Phoebe… Phoebe…

(His eyes started to tear as he just covers his face with pics as he silently cried himself to sleep. But then he started to dream, it all starts in Phoebe’s POV as she faces Helga with her bloodshot eyes burning with insanity…)

Helga (whispering): Abaiyo…

(She finishes the slice as all we see now is a rather blood red slash. But then the scene is now at a more cheerful location as Gerald walks out of his house and sees a little package right nearby the door.)

Gerald: Hmmm… “For Gerald” Strange, it doesn’t say whose it from… Its not my birthday nor are there any holidays coming… But hey it’s a gift to me, I’ll go ahead and take a look at it in my room.

(He heads back inside and opens it up but much to his horrified shock what he found was Phoebe’s severed head with blood coming out of what was her neck. Gerald was in a terrified shock he tried to pick it up and hold it dearly but then he soon noticed that there was a piece of paper that crammed in Phoebe’s mouth. He took it and read what it said.)

Gerald: “You may hate me for putting her life into a halt, but do remember very dearly that this is all your fault.”

(He started to go into a sense of catatonic shock while holding onto Phoebe’s head. He stayed like that until he woke up feeling absolutely scared in his own bed. Later on that next day, he is at home watching TV while her sister was nearby.)

Timberly: Hey Gerald?

Gerald: What is it Timberly?

Phoebe: I finally found my “get well” gift to your friend Phoebe. (Pulls out a scrunchie with a small flower on it) I’d though I make something really nice & small, just like her… Sorry for not doing this earlier…

Gerald: Its okay and thanks… (he looks at Timberly’s little gift then he puts in his pocket then he starts walking out the door)

Mrs. JoHansen: Honey? Where are you going?

Gerald: I just need a good walk outside…

Mrs. JoHansen: Oh I dunno honey it is starting to get dark…

Gerald: Don’t worry I’ll be careful…

Mrs. JoHansen: Well…

Gerald: Please mom? Please?

Mrs. JoHansen: Oh alright but be back home soon!

Gerald: OK…

(And so he walked but it wasn’t just a stroll through the city. But he went to the local cemetery, it didn’t take him a really long time to get there but it was already nightfall. He steps inside these dreary path of remembrance to the death. He searches the area until he finds a very certain special gravestone.)

Gerald: “Here Lies Helga Geraldine Pataki R.I.P Our Fallen Little Angel” Fallen little angel huh? Heh heh and me without a good chisel… or a sledgehammer… Your quite a piece of work aren’t you? I could call you a piece of something else but your more of grand-sized sack of it. I shouldn’t be surprised your death has been causing pain & grief. You’ve been an obnoxious pain to just about anyone else through your life so why should death stop you huh?

And yet despite all this you seem to expect others to feel sorry for you. Well frankly your not getting any pity from me! And why? Simple you brought it on yourself… You go about being a pain to just about everyone else, you’ve abused your only friend many times. Now you nearly kill said friend and all for what? Worried that your little “secret” about you & Arnold is going to be known? Oh yes become a total mental case over some crush you had when you were a preschooler which you could’ve resolved this in a lot easier ways. I mean sure admitting your feelings is hard but it shouldn’t be THAT hard! And let me say this and say this once, if Phoebe was the one that ended up in here while you didn’t then well… So help me god I’d find a way to put you here myself… That I’d promise…

While it is true that you didn’t actually kill Phoebe but frankly what you did wasn’t all that much better either. I mean first you seriously attack her, threaten to decapitate her, then you end up killing yourself so she can watch you die leaving her powerless to stop you! I mean GEE HELGA ANYMORE CHILDHOOD TRAUMA YOU WANTED TO GIVE HER?! HUH?! Then again maybe I should feel happy about this I mean while Phoebe and I will get to go on with the rest of our lives WHILE YOUR SIX FEET UNDER FEEDING THE WORMS!

*Sigh* It’s a pity I didn’t have to go otherwise you’d make a great rest-stop.

Phoebe: Gerald…

Gerald (startled): PHOEBE?!

Phoebe: Hello…

Gerald: Phoebe, how did you know I was here? And how did you get here?

Phoebe: Your parents were beginning to get concerned over the fact that you’ve been out for while at night and didn’t know where you were going. Timberly said that she had an idea where you might be but they tried to call me in the Hospital to check to see if you visited me again. I told them no and I was at first confused on why you seemed lost then I had a feeling you would be here so I informed your parents and then mine were you probably were. My parents drove me over to here but I convinced them that it was for the best that I came to you alone.

Gerald: Oh how long were you there?

Phoebe: I’m afraid I’ve heard a good amount…

Gerald: *Sigh* I’m sorry I went like that…

Phoebe: I understand why…

Gerald: I’m so sorry about all of this…

Phoebe: Why?

Gerald: Ever since we’ve been particularly liking eachover through the years I have noticed your rather unfriendly friendship with Helga. I didn’t like it, I didn’t like it all but you said you were still friends with her so I understood. And after when I learned from you that she has that insane crush on Arnold for years I thought it would make a GREAT tool to use to get back at her. And since all the times she took advantage of you through various occasions such as the Brainiac Competition, making you be a little slave girl to her and all. Lets just say I had plenty of good opportunities but I keep on hearing that she always does something to make up for them. I could’ve went ahead and told everyone her dirty secret but it would’ve got you in major trouble. I’d like to spite her but I more wanted to truly help you then to truly spite her…

Phoebe: That is understandable…

Gerald: But is it truly? Why do I still have that feeling I should’ve tried to make Helga stop taking advantage of you with her secret obsession anyways? It might’ve worked, you might’ve actually been free of her over-demanding self, we could’ve been truly happy together… (His voice starts to emotionally intensify a bit) If only I actually went with my gut and blackmailed that obnoxious freak to FINALLY get you away from her! Which is exactly what I should’ve done in the first place!

Phoebe: Gerald please you most not let yourself be so controlled by your anger & hatred, unstable control of such emotions are what got us here in the first place. And even IF you threaten to blackmail her just to get me away from her its no guarantee it would’ve completely solved the problem, it might’ve even made it worse. But…

(She grabs his face and places it right in front of hers)

Phoebe: Listen to me and listen to me good, its not your fault…

(His eyes genuinely started to tear as he now lovingly embraces her while crying on her shoulder.)

Phoebe (while gently rubbing his head): There, there… It’ll be alright… (she kisses him on the cheek)

(He cries on her shoulder for a while now but then he lets go and sits down next to her.)

Gerald: Phoebe… are we failures?

Phoebe: Why do you say that Gerald?

Gerald: For years we have been trying to be of good help to our respective best friends. And yours is in this grave while mine is not too far away from here.

Phoebe: It is indeed a tragic shame those two lost souls jumped off the mortal coil of our world. But no how matter how much we try to guide them in their way their destinies are theirs alone. We are but lights towards their path are we not? Unfortunately no matter how brightly a light shines one can still lose their way.

Gerald: Yeah…

Phoebe: Its starting to get late, want to take me back to the car?

Gerald: Of course…

(He pushes on her wheelchair and just as they were about to leave the graveyard he stopped for moment to look at the statue of the Holy Cross that was there.)

Gerald: Hey there, these past couple of weeks have been such a pain. After all what's been happening lately I’ve been starting to doubt on whether you were really there. Whether you were really just something we made up or not… But lets just say I’ve been having a little reminder lately… I dunno whether its another one of your “acts” or not but still whatever it may be but… thanks…

(She smiles after when Gerald is finished and takes her back to the car. Meanwhile as they are driving away.)

Mr. Heyerdahl: I do hope that she helped you with your problems…

Gerald: Oh she did Mr. Heyerdahl, she did…

(He looked down and noticed that Phoebe went fast sleep while holding on to him dearly)

Mrs. Heyerdahl: Awwwww… that is just so adorably sweet!

Gerald: Yeah (he leans his head a bit forward and whispers) Thank you… (he kisses her on the forehead and places that little flower scrunche that his sister made on her)

(And we see the car driving through the road as the Camera pans away and it looks like this is the end of the story. But is it? Actually… no because a noise of some rather distant thunder came in booming as Phoebe woke up and it looks like she is still in her bed safe & sound. Was that whole ordeal just a dream? It was still late that night so she had to silently walk over to her phone as she made a certain call…)

Gerald (sounding awfully groggy): Hello…

Phoebe: Gerald this is me, Phoebe… What's been going on lately?

Gerald: Like you don’t already know… Arnold told us all he’ll be heading over to the other side of the world to search for his long-lost parents… 

Phoebe: Long lost parents? So that was all a dream…

Gerald: Huh? *Sigh* Phoebe, its about 4 A.M I’d normally like to talk with ya but I gotta sleep and…

Phoebe: No wait! Don’t hang up yet please? Your the only one I can really talk to about this!

Gerald: What’s wrong Phoebe? Your sounding awfully scared…

Phoebe: Well I will provide an explanation on why I am calling you now…

Gerald: Well tell you what, I’ll wake up a little earlier, have my breakfast and all that and come by over your house and I’ll pick you up there. You can tell me all about it on our way to school…

Phoebe: That sounds good and thank you Gerald, though I am sorry for calling you at this hour…

Gerald: Eh don’t worry about it I’m sure you have a good reason…

(And in that next morning, the morning bus schedule for the students of P.S 118 went as scheduled aside from a couple of missing individuals)

Arnold: Hmmm… that’s strange I just noticed that Phoebe isn’t with you this morning…

Helga: Its not like its any of your business football head! And besides she is coming to school, she is just… walking there… I dunno why but she is…

Arnold: Phoebe too? I’ve heard the same thing on Gerald as well…

Helga: Both Phoebe and ol’ Geraldo walking to school? That’s weird…

(Both of them now see Gerald & Phoebe walking together to school.)

Arnold: This is strange…

Helga: Yeah… (her uni-brow starts to go down) a little too strange…

(A little later on that day during lunchtime, Phoebe & Gerald approached Arnold at one of the Cafeteria tables.)

Phoebe: Arnold?

Arnold: Yes Phoebe?

Phoebe: Are you… going to be leaving for your trip real soon?

Arnold: Not really, it’ll only be about a few days or so if not longer… why do you ask?

Phoebe: Oh nothing I was just being curious…

(Phoebe & Gerald walked to a different lone table while Arnold even though somewhat confused resumed eating his lunch. Whilst Helga at a nearby table was starting to find this even more suspicious. Not too long after lunch school was about to end and Arnold was about to ask something to Gerald.)

Arnold: Say Gerald? Wanna come over to my house after school?

Gerald: Of course man that’s what I usually do…

Arnold: True but… could you bring Phoebe along?

Gerald: Phoebe?! Uh… *ahem* eh why do you ask?

Arnold: Well we usually invite plenty of kids to come over to my house on a regular basis. Like Sid, Stinky… I’d thought I try a little something different by asking Phoebe instead…

Gerald: Well…

Arnold: There wouldn’t BE any reason why she couldn’t come now, now would there?

Gerald: Duuhhh… Uhhh… No of course not! I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to go! Heh heh… 

Arnold: Okay then…

(The After School bell came in and went as Gerald & Phoebe are now with Arnold in his room.)

Gerald: So man what do you want to do?

Arnold: Oh nothing, just a nice little chat…

Gerald: About what?

Arnold: Namely… (he walks over to the door while locking it) Current events…

Gerald: Ohhkay… Eh, what are you doing?

Arnold: Nothing, just making sure this stays… just between us of course…

Gerald: Why?

Arnold: I’m just simply getting a little curious, that's all. And what I mean by current events is of course LOCAL current events. Like how you & Phoebe here have becoming awfully inseparable lately… Oh sure you’ve hanged with each over before but not like this… Why is that?

Gerald: I… don’t want to talk about it…

Arnold: Why not? It seems to be quite the pressing issue…

Gerald: Yeah and there is this nice concept called “Privacy” learn it!

Arnold: But yet why do I get a feeling that this actually IS my business? I mean there must be a reason why she asked whether I’ll be leaving to go on my trip really soon.

Gerald: She is JUST being concerned of you Arnold! Ever thought of that?!

Arnold: Yes but if she WAS just being concerned then tell me why are you two so private together through just about the whole time today at school? This isn’t like you two to be so… reclusive like that…

Gerald: Last time I checked we’re on a free country you know!

Arnold: Yes I know that but there is generally a REASON on why would anyone would want to act like this and you know that. What I’m starting to think is that this reason is a rather negative one and being so secretive is not going to help.

Gerald: I am NOT trying to hide anything Arnold!

Arnold: Then WHY are you being so defensive?!

Gerald: WHY won’t you just get off my back!

Arnold: Because I have a right to know!

Gerald: NO YOU DON’T! I AM NOT GOING TO GET ANYONE IN TROUBLE JUST BECAUSE YOU WON’T GET YOUR NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE’S BUSINESS!

Arnold: I am NOT trying to get anyone in trouble! I want to know the truth!

Gerald: NO! And frankly its about time for me & Phoebe to go! So just unlock the door now!

Arnold: No!

Gerald: Un…lock…that…door…NOW!

Arnold: Not until we finally resolve this issue!

Gerald: The ONLY thing I’m gonna resolve is that head of yours! NOW GIVE ME THAT KEY!

Arnold: FOR THE LAST TIME GERALD NO!

(Phoebe is still nearby hearing all of this rather nasty argument as she was becoming more & more stressed as this went further but it wasn’t long until she just couldn’t take it anymore…)

Phoebe: STOP IT! STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! (While frantically panting) Alright Arnold… I’ll talk!

Gerald: Phoebe! No!

Phoebe: Yes Gerald… its about time I finally came clean… Alright Arnold wanna know WHY we have been like this? Okay, I’ll tell you…

(She tells him all about that rather infamous dream she had last night.)

Arnold: Wow…

Phoebe: I’m sorry I had to tell you all of this Arnold…

Arnold: It’s okay Phoebe in fact to be quite honest, I already knew about Helga like that…

Gerald: Oh, well you see Phoebe we had nothing to worry as Arnold already knew… WHAT?!

Arnold: Remember our mission to stop Scheck’s plan to bulldoze the neighborhood at his building? The reason why Helga came is that she told me EVERYTHING about how she felt about me.

Gerald: You mean after all this time she actually TOLD you about this herself?!

Arnold: Yep, after when Scheck got caught & arrested she told me that whole confession was just a “heat of the moment” kind of event.

Gerald: Riiight…

Arnold: Yeah I wasn’t perfectly convinced myself, I’m not surprised that there was more to this than that. However I AM surprised that this is going as far as full-blown obsession I mean creepy things don’t happen like this very often. I mean okay I can see Curly doing something like that about Rhonda but Helga acting like that about…me? 

Gerald: Hmmm… yeah it was and we had to keep the whole thing under wraps especially so I can be able to be with her more and not get her in trouble.

Arnold: Well Gerald my friend you two no longer have to worry…

Gerald: What do you mean by that?

Phoebe: Yes Arnold what do you mean by that?

Arnold: Well I’ll tell you *ahem* Phoebe Heyerdahl, as of this moment due to my confirmed knowledge of this situation your duties of secrecy are no longer necessary…

Phoebe: What?

Arnold: Phoebe, your free…

Phoebe: Free? I’m…free?

(She started to hold onto Arnold as she started to joyfully weep on his shirt.)

Phoebe: Thank you…

Arnold: Your welcome…

(Gerald proudly smiled as he put his hand on Arnold’s right shoulder)

Gerald: You’re a good man Arnold, you’re a good man…

Arnold: Thanks…

Gerald: Heh no problem man…

(Phoebe starts to let go as Arnold’s shirt is starting to feel a bit soaked.)

Phoebe: But Arnold I just have one question, how is Helga going to act about this?

Arnold: Let me tell you something Phoebe if Helga has a problem about this then tell her to take it up with me.

Gerald: And if you don’t then trust me I will.

Phoebe: Understood…

(He starts to unlock the door as they head out of his room.)

Arnold: Well I think I’ve done all the help I can do for now don’t you think?

Gerald: Hmmm… yeah I’d say so…

Phoebe: Indefinitely…

Arnold: Indeed I’m glad I can help…

(They are about to walk out but then a certain somebody greeted Arnold.)

Grandpa Phil: That was a very good thing you did with your friends Shortman…

Gerald: You guys heard us?

Phoebe: But how?

Ernie: Its simple really, these walls aren’t exactly all that soundproof so once we started to hear a bunch of shouting we came over to see what was going on. We noticed that you locked the door then we pretty much heard what was going on in there for the most part anyways. We scattered as soon as things went awfully silent in there.

Arnold: Oh… okay…

Grandpa Phil: Why don’t your little friends stay for dinner, we got plenty of things to eat tonight.

Arnold: Well what do you guys say?

Gerald: Okay…

Phoebe: Sounds good to me…

Grandpa Phil: Good good, dinner will be starting in just a little bit

(And now we see Grandma Pookie marching about in soldier garb.)

Grandma Pookie: On the shores of the hills in Havana! To the shores of Tripoli!

Arnold: And I though today was “Leisure Suit” day.

Grandpa Phil: Naw that's tomorrow today is “WW anthem” day.

Arnold: Oh… my bad…

Grandpa Phil: Its alright Arnold, I’ve yet to truly figure out her “day-to-day schedule” yet myself.

Arnold: OK then.

(Now its dinner time as everyone is eating their meal.)

Ernie: So I heard that you two are being awfully close huh?

Gerald: Well I suppose you can say that…

Susie: Are you sure? I mean aren’t you two a little young to think of such things?

Oskar: Yeah if your gonna be thinking of that at least wait until you can tell her front from the back.

Susie: Oskar!

(Phoebe throws a piece of food at Oskar’s head knocking him down.)

Ernie: Nice shot slugger!

(Phoebe placed one of her thumbs up while having a nice little smile on her face.)

Grandpa Phil: Now now we don’t allow food-flinging here it gives bad morale.

(Phoebe lowers her head a bit)

Grandpa Phil: But since he deserved it, I’m sure its okay to just give you a warning.

Phoebe: Thank you sir… (as Oskar gets himself back up on his chair)

Ernie: So Phoebe how’d you describe your times with ol’ Gerald here?

Phoebe: Well… (as her cheeks start to show quite a blush) they have been rather… pleasurable… 

Mr. Hyunh: Pleasurable? What do you mean by that?

Ernie: Heh heh… Go man go! (He gives a good thumb up to Gerald as Gerald starts to grin rather contently with both thumbs up)

Phoebe: I just set myself REAL easily on that one huh?

Arnold: ‘Fraid so…

Ernie: I just kidding around Phoebe, you go ahead and continue…

Phoebe: Thank you, and throughout the years we have had times for us to bond which made our caring relationship with each over go even stronger. I’ve seen him getting his awfully premature perverted eyes on certain older women before. But fortunately I’m not truly concerned other such matters as I’m sure he will for the most part behave himself on that matter. And besides he wouldn’t want me to add “Wolf Trainer” on my resume for future careers now would he? 

(Some of the guys in the table were snickering at that.)

Gerald (in a slight-bitter tone): Ha hah ha, very funny…

Phoebe: Thank you I thought so as well myself…

Arnold: Well ok now to more serious maters I’ve made a decision…

Everyone else: What?

Arnold: I’ve decided NOT to go to my trip to the other side of the world.

Phoebe: Seriously?

Arnold: Yep, ever since I heard about your whole dream last night I decided it was for the best that I stay here.

Phoebe: Oh I’m sorry that I’ve caused such a problem to you Arnold.

Arnold: Oh no Phoebe its okay, in fact even if you didn’t mention about it to me I’ve been wondering what harm could’ve happened when I’m gone anyways. Granted I never thought it would’ve ended like that but still… And besides I didn’t say I was going to cancel it, I’m just postponing it. Remember that suggestion you gave me about me about waiting until I am older, stronger & wiser? I think I’m going to go with that, sounds good to you?

Phoebe: Oh absolutely…

Arnold: I thought so…

Ernie: Though one thing that's kinda confusing is that well… Gerald? If you were feeling that Arnold was on to your secret why did you agree to bring Phoebe over and come here?

Gerald: I will admit that I did panic under the pressure as I couldn’t figure out how to make him not go anymore suspicious.

Arnold: Well don’t worry it turned out to be more for the best anyways…

Gerald: That’s true…

(A little later on that night when Dinner was done and as Gerald and Phoebe are near the door.)

Arnold: Okay then you two head on back to your homes while I go call Rhonda and fill her in on the details.

Gerald: Well okay then, goodnight man and thanks for everything…

Phoebe: Arigato Gozaimasu e Oyasuminasai Arnold-San

Arnold: Your welcome and Oyasuminasai to you too.

Phoebe: Wow, impeccable pronunciation Arnold…

Arnold: Thanks, I’m a fast learner… 

(They start walking out into the streets at night, they were out for a little while but they ended up meeting with a certain somebody else.)

Helga: Hello…

Gerald: Hello Helga…

Helga: Nice night huh? Seems to be a perfect night for a good stroll around the area huh? But yet you seem to be doing an AWFUL lot of strolling lately huh?

Gerald: Oh really?

Helga: Yes really and just a little bit too much and why is that?

Gerald: Oh I dunno… better choice of company… lesser chance of abusive environment… you know small & “unimportant” details like that…

Helga: Really? What makes you think of that?

Gerald: Oh I’m not thinking about it, I KNOW it!

Helga (while gritting her teeth): You don’t say…

(She starts to aggressively grab Phoebe away from him)

Helga: Phoebe! You are to stay AWAY from him for now on! You got that!

Phoebe: But I don’t want to never be with Gerald again!

Helga (she backhands her): WELL TOO BAD!

Phoebe: OW!

Gerald: I wouldn’t do that if I were you…

Helga (as she starts to let go of Phoebe): OH?!

Gerald: Yes indeed why remember what I said about how much I know? Well its quite simple really… I know a certain little secret about you…

Helga: Secret?

Gerald: Yeah… I know ALL about it, its about a certain something that has been lingering in your mind through most of your life… what once was somewhat sweet now maddenly insane… it went from a small love story to a big case of obsession which is now other than about your “Football-headed Love God” namely… Arnold!

Helga: WHAT?! HOW DID YOU… (she turns around looking furious at Phoebe) WHY YOU LITTLE!

(And as she was about to charge at Phoebe, Gerald managed to trip her just in time.)

Gerald: Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you…

Helga: Oh yes I would!

Gerald: I don’t think so, you see I’ve known about it WELL before today. And the ONLY reason why I didn’t tell anyone else yet is because of Phoebe here. There may’ve been times I was tempted to but things get patched up in the end. In reality you should be thanking her, but no you decide to force her to be no more than a lackey. Shame huh? Though of course I have the power to change that…

Helga (while now at Gerald’s throat): Power?! Oh no Geraldo, the only power that will happen is my fist jammed in your skull!

Gerald: Tsk tsk how typical of you, your body maybe stronger than mine but I still have the most power.

Helga: You won’t have the power over stewed prunes when I get through with you!

Gerald: HA! You don’t get it do you?! If I have no reason to keep your secret I’d tell everyone about it and how your trying to keep it! And just for your information unlike you, your friend Phoebe here has actually a pretty decent amount of respect amongst us. And let me tell you something my good friend Arnold is no exception! And tell me? How do you think HE is going to feel about this?! Don’t you see? I have the power to crush your little “dream” into a bloody pulp! So tell me? What are you going to do now?

Helga: Grrrr… I… I…

Arnold (slightly offscreen): Yes Helga what ARE you going to do now?!

Helga: AAAAAHHHH!! ARNOLD!

Arnold: Yes Helga it’s me! And why so scared Helga? First you supposedly love me, then I hear your obsessed about me and now your fearing me? Boy you just can’t make up your mind about me can you?

Helga: I….I…

Arnold: This has gone FAR out of hand! If this was suppose to be just some “crush” that you had with me, then we might’ve worked something out in a decent matter. But this freakish obsession that your going to hurt other people for is going WAY too far! Do you even actually love me?! Or are you just too insane to stop yourself over it?! When I finally learned the truth I was worried that you were going to seriously hurt them if anything bad happened to me on my trip. But frankly it seems that you would even if I was just fine!

Helga: Seriously…hurt them?

Arnold: You heard me… tell her Phoebe…

(Phoebe now told Helga about her whole dream as Helga kept on fuming with anger.)

Helga: No! That wouldn’t be true!

Arnold: Oh I seriously doubt that Helga! One interesting question is that was Phoebe’s story but a dream? Or a prophecy? And if you don’t mind I’ll be helping MY friends! And as for you, get out of my sight!

(Helga’s eyes teared up as she ran home crying very loudly, and when she got there she frantically ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.)

Helga (while frantically panting): No… NO! It can’t end like this! I’ve lost the love of my life! And for what?! Some STUPID overlong soap-opera Phoebe dreamt up?! Its not my fault! IT’S NOT MY FAULT! Ohh… (as she raises a pair of scissors she has holding in her hand) If I EVER see that tall-haired jackass and that BACKSTABBING LITTLE RAT I’M GONNA!

(She used her hand with the scissors to fierce pound her desk but yet she soon noticed that the tip of those blades were right on a pic of Phoebe she had there.)

Helga (as her hand starts to fearfully shake): No… I… couldn’t be like that… Could I? (She drops the scissors as she places that pic of Phoebe back in its place.)

(We now see her downstairs approaching her parents.)

Helga: Mom… Dad… could we talk? Please?

(Both of them were rather confused at first but then they started to talk with each over. And at tomorrow afternoon during lunch, she was sitting nearby Gerald & Phoebe while Arnold was not far away.)

Helga: Hi Gerald, Hi Phoebe… Nice lunch today huh? I got some great news! I finally talked to my parents about my… problem and they said they’ll give me a lot more help about it. I do hope we can get a good fresh start over this… (They don’t respond) *sigh* I can understand why your like that… I’m sorry for how I’ve been… I’m really sorry and I hope I can ever make it up to you… (They still won’t respond) Well don’t you have anything to say?

Gerald (bitterly): *sigh* No Helga we don’t, now just finish with what you have to say then just leave us alone…

Helga: Your right I do have something to say… thank you…

Gerald: Huh?

Helga: Thank you, for being a far better friend to her then I have ever been… (she walks away as Gerald & Phoebe started to look concerned, even Arnold)

(And in the next day as Helga walked into her house she noticed that there was a letter for her.)

Helga: For me? 

(She holds it with her as she soon gets inside her room and opens it while reading what it says…)

Helga: “Dear Helga, Your Welcome Signed Phoebe, Gerald and…”

(Her eyes to started to widen a bit more)

Helga: “Arnold” (She started to smile) Heh, maybe there is hope for me after all…

(A little later on that night as Gerald was about to walk Phoebe around town)

Phoebe: I’m so happy that we’ve finally helped Helga resolve her once angered ways…

Gerald: Yeah it does feel great that we finally got it so that Helga won’t be so nuts anymore, and what's even better? We finally get to be with each over without ANY problems, and why not now? After all the night is young and so are we. After all when the blondies away their best friends come to play!

Phoebe: Hee hee… You never do change do you?

Gerald: Naw well unless you want me to…

Phoebe: No, I think not…

Gerald: Good, I probably wouldn’t anyways.

Phoebe (while having a little giggle): That would be true Gerald that would be true…

THE END


End file.
